The present invention relates to an air compressor assembly, and more particularly to an assembly including replaceable tanks and a rotating handle sub-assembly.
Air compressors have been adapted for use in various applications. Generally, air compressors provide pneumatic power which can be employed to create projecting, rotational or other forces. As such, air compressors have conventionally been used as a source of power in assembling or disassembling items or machines. Air compressors have also been utilized as a driving force in devices such as nail guns. Many other applications benefit from the power generating by air compressors.
Typically, air compressor assemblies include a motor for driving a compressor and a tank for storing compressed air. When air is compressed, there is associated therewith some level or degree of condensation within the tank storing the compressed air. Although some efforts have been made to select materials which resist corrosion and to provide valves for removing moisture, the condensation within a storage tank eventually causes corrosion. Such corrosion limits the useful life of the compressor.
As in most conventional air compressor assemblies, the air storage tanks are welded to the motor or otherwise form a non-removable structure. In conventional air compressor assemblies which include a plurality of storage tanks, such tanks are often welded or otherwise affixed to each other. Therefore, since it is critical to safety concerns that the structure of storage tanks not be compromised, once a storage tank has exhibited some degree of deterioration, the entire air compressor assembly becomes obsolete and must be discarded. Repair of the compressor assembly is often cost prohibitive or unwieldy.
Air compressor assemblies are often used in situations or environments which subject the assembly to a high degree of wear and tear. For example, objects such as tools can fall on the compressor assembly or transportation of the compressor assembly about a worksite invariably results in collisions with other structures. While compressor assemblies have been made to be portable, little attention has been given to protecting the apparatus from impact. This is particularly true with respect to valve stems and gauges of a compressor assembly.
Accordingly, what is needed and not previously provided is a compressor assembly that permits the replacement of storage tanks as well as provides structure for protecting the apparatus and aiding in its transportation. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.